La Belle au Bois Dormant version Jrock
by Valir
Summary: Le titre est explicite ! lol ! Avec l'aimable participation de Dir en grey, XJapan et Malice Mizer.


La Belle au Bois Dormant version J-Rock

**J'étais en train de regarder **_**La Belle au Bois Dormant**_** de Disney quand j'ai eu cette idée bizarre ! Bref lisez toujours et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **

Il était une fois, dans le beau pays des Bishonens, un royaume paisible et prospère répondant au nom puissamment rock'n'roll de Visual Kei. Vivait là, dans son immense château de noir et de blanc, le bon roi Yoshiki qui se désespérait. Il avait perdu son compagnon hide depuis bien des années et aucun enfant n'était jamais venu remplir sa solitude et assurer sa succession.

Un beau jour, une cigogne qui livrait un bébé dans le pays voisin, passa au-dessus de Visual Kei lorsque soudain, un énorme larsen fit vibrer l'air (ce pays n'était habité que par des rockeurs qui jouaient toute la journée à fond les enceintes). La pauvre cigogne en fut tellement secouée qu'elle échapper son précieux fardeau et s'enfuit à tire-d'aile. Le bébé dégringola et atterrit….juste dans les bras du roi Yoshiki qui se morfondait sur sa terrasse. Lorsqu'il vit quel cadeau lui était tombé du ciel, il leva vers les nuages un regard rempli de larmes de reconnaissance. Le bébé était un petit garçon. Il l'appela Shinya et décida de l'élever comme son propre fils.

Une grande fête fut organisée à laquelle tout le royaume fut convié. Par égard pour le sommeil du bébé, les guitares acoustiques avaient remplacé les électriques mais la musique ne cessait pas et l'alcool coulait à flots. Toshi, le roi du pays voisin, était l'invité d'honneur. Lui et Yoshiki étaient amis d'enfance et avaient toujours eu le désir d'allier leurs royaumes. Toshi avait un fils de trois ans, Die, aussi fut-il décidé que lui et Shinya se marieraient plus tard pour réaliser cette alliance.

Les trois fées de la contrée étaient également présentes : Kaoru, Kyo et Toshiya. Ils se succédèrent tour à tour devant le berceau de Shinya pour lui offrir un don.

**Kaoru** : Charmant Petit Prince, moi je vais te faire don de la beauté…

Des voix ultra aigues de filles genre Morning Musume s'élevèrent au milieu d'un décor écoeurant de gnangantisme.

**Kyo ( mains sur les oreilles)** : P'tain Kao, tu pouvais pas mettre autre chose ?

**Kao** : Mais j'comprends pas, c'est ma baguette qui déconne !

Dans le cœur d'une rose épanouie, on vit apparaître soudain le visage d'un ravissant jeune homme blond.

**Le comte Gackt** : Ouah ! Vivement qu'il soit grand notre petit prince !

**Yoshiki ( regard noir et le menace avec son sceptre qui n'est autre qu'une baguette de batterie géante)** : Même dans vingt ans, je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher, espèce de dépravé !

Toshiya s'avança à son tour :

**Toshiya **: Joli petit prince, moi je vais te faire don du talent de batteur comme ton père.**( Note de moi : Ben oui, Shinya va pas chanter ! ) **

Un roulé de cymbales suivit d'un décoiffant solo de batterie retentit.

**Kyo **: Ah c'est mieux ça !

**Toshiya** : A toi Kyo !

Kyo retroussa ses manches et leva sa baguette. Mais tout d'un coup, une bourrasque glaciale s'engouffra dans le château. Un éclair, un coup de tonnerre et au milieu de l'assistance médusée, surgit l'impitoyable sorcière du Visual Kei.

**Toshiya (se planque derrière Kaoru) :** Oh my God c'est Mana !

Mana s'adressa au roi d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard :

**Mana **: Mais il y a là tout le beau monde roi Yoshiki ! **regarde Kyo et ricane :** Enfin…si l'on excepte ce petit morveux là !

Kyo voulut se jeter sur lui pour lui arranger le portrait mais Kaoru le ramena sans ménagement en arrière.

**Mana **: Je me sens vexé sachez-le de ne pas avoir eu une invitation…

**Kyo** : On ne voulait pas de ta sale gueule peinturlurée !

**Mana **: Ah ? Et vous osez l'avouer sans honte ? **voix de petite fille boudeuse **: Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais na !

**Yoshiki (trop gentil)** : Oh…que votre Excellence excuse cet incident…

**Mana** : Bien sûr votre Majesté ! Je l'excuse au point que je vais moi aussi m'occuper de l'avenir de cet enfant.

Les trois fées se resserrèrent avec méfiance autour du berceau.

**Kaoru **: Pitié, faites qu'il n'en fasse pas un chanteur de varièt !

**Mana **: Ouvrez bien vos oreilles ! Le prince, en grandissant, aura la grâce et la beauté. Chacun l'aimera et lui sera dévoué. Mais…

**Kyo **: Ca sent pas bon…

**Mana ( lève sa baguette dans un tourbillon de visions cauchemardesques):** Ma volonté est telle qu'avant l'aube de ses seize ans, il se piquera le doigt à la pointe d'une quenouille…et en mourra !

**Silence total.**

**Mana (fier) : **Alors je vous ai mouché hein ?

**Kyo **: Mais t'es complètement dépassé mon pauvre vieux ! Plus personne n'utilise de quenouille depuis des lustres !

**Mana (se sent stupide)** : Ah euh ben…dans ce cas… **( lève sa baguette et re-tourbillon)**. Avant l'aube de ses seize ans, il mourra en jouant sur l'une de mes batteries maléfiques !! Mouahahahahahaha !!

**Yoshiki** : Oh non ! **(se jette sur le bébé pour essayer de le protéger)**

Mana disparaît dans un rire caverneux laissant tout le monde consterné. Yoshiki pleurait en serrant son bébé contre lui.

**Kaoru **: Séchez vos pleurs Majesté. Kyo a encore un don à faire.

**Yoshiki **: Il saura conjurer l'affreuse malédiction ?

**Kyo (pas sûr)** : Ben je sais pas…c'con de Mana a des pouvoir que je n'ai pas. Mais je peux toujours essayer ça. **(lève sa baguette)** Prince Shinya, au lieu de te tuer, cette batterie maléfique te plongera dans un profond sommeil pendant cent ans, jusqu'à ce que le baiser d'un Prince Charmant vienne te réveiller.

**Kaoru** : T'aurais pas un petit côté fleur bleue toi ?

**Kyo **: Ta gueule ! C'est la narratrice élevée aux contes de fées qui me fait dire toutes ces débilités !

**Narratrice **: Tu sais que t'es mignon en robe bleue avec des petites ailes Kyo ?

**Kyo (rentre sous terre)** La honte….

Dans la nuit qui suivit, les trois bonnes fées décidèrent de monter un plan pour essayer de protéger Shinya de la malédiction. Ils en arrivèrent à cette décision : il fallait emporter le bébé et l'élever en cachette jusqu'au jour de ses seize ans.

**Kyo** : Eeeeeeeeeh !!! Je suis pas un baby-sitter moi !

**Kaoru** : Voyons Kyo sois raisonnnable, c'est la seule solution !

**Toshiya (étoiles dans les yeux)** : On va élever un bébé ! Kyaaaa j'en ai toujours rêvé, je lui ferais plein de câlinnnnnnns !!!

**Kyo (grosse goutte de sueur)** : J'ai toujours su que t'avais une vocation de nounou Totchi…

**Kaoru** : Il ne nous reste qu'un seul problème à régler…convaincre Yoshiki.

Et ils durent argumenter pendant trois jours. Yoshiki refusait catégoriquement de se séparer de son fils. Enfin, il finit par admettre avec un serrement de cœur que c'était la meilleure solution pour sauver Shinya. Avec trois fées pour le garder, il serait bien plus en sécurité qu'au château. Kaoru lui jura qu'ils le lui ramèneraient dans seize ans sain et sauf. Yoshiki consentit à les laisser emporter Shinya….et de très longues années de tristesse commencèrent pour lui et le royaume.

Les trois fées emportèrent le bébé dans un chalet dissimulé dans l'épaisse forêt qui bordait le royaume. Shinya manifesta très tôt du goût pour la batterie mais par crainte de la malédiction, ses trois « tontons » ne le laissèrent jamais toucher une véritable batterie. Shinya s'entraîna toujours sur des casseroles, sur des tonneaux, sur tous les objets sur lequel il pouvait taper. (Tant qu'il fut petit, la tête de Kyo fut sa victime préférée sous le prétexte qu'elle rendait un son merveilleusement creux.)

Seize années passèrent ainsi, parfaitement heureuses pour cette étrange famille. Shinya grandit et devint un jeune homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il ne savait pas que ses tontons étaient en réalité des fées et se croyait un enfant abandonné qu'ils avaient recueillis. Il était heureux avec eux mais l'âge venant, sa solitude commença à lui peser. Ses seuls amis étaient les animaux de la forêt. Jamais personne ne venait se promener dans les alentours et il avait l'interdiction de parler aux inconnus. Shinya ne comprenait pas pourquoi et se sentait de plus en plus en mal de compagnie. Il rêvait d'un ami, un humain de son âge avec qui discuter.

Un matin, il se promenait comme d'habitude dans la forêt accompagné d'un cerf et de deux ou trois lapins, ses compagnons d'escapades. Il se sentait parfois stupide de leur parler mais il avait l'impression qu'ils le comprenaient. Avec ses baguettes qu'il avait taillées lui-même dans une branche d'arbre, il tapait des rythmes sur les troncs et les racines des hêtres centenaires qui l'environnaient. Il était en train de s'échauffer les poignets à l'ombre d'un arbre lorsque…

BOUM !

Un truc rouge tomba du feuillage et se rétama par terre en criant un « aie ! » retentissant. Shinya, un peu effrayé, se recroquevilla contre le tronc. Le truc rouge se releva en grognant et en se frottant énergiquement le derrière. Shinya, malgré le peu d'expérience qu'il avait de la société, se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ son âge et que le rouge c'était ses cheveux. L'inconnu se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois. Shinya se sentit paralysé par une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Les yeux noirs de l'inconnu le subjuguaient.

_Il est beau._

Beau ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire beau ? Shinya connaissait la beauté des arbres, des étoiles mais il n'avait jamais connu personne d'autres que ses tontons. Et pourtant c'est la pensée qui s'imposa à lui sans qu'il y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Cet inconnu était beau et il ne pouvait plus en détacher ses yeux.

De son côté, Die était dans le même état. Il s'était enfui du château parce que son père le roi Toshi l'avait prévenu qu'il était fiancé depuis son enfance au prince Shinya du royaume voisin, que celui-ci allait bientôt revenir et qu'on allait les marier. Die ne voulait pas de ce mariage arbitraire avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il était venu cacher sa colère dans cette forêt qu'il connaissait bien. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais su qu'elle abritait un tel ange.

_Par le grand Colgate, je suis en train de rêver ?_

Il se remplit de la vision de ce visage aux traits doux et comprit tout à coup ce que tant de gens appelaient le coup de foudre. Sans pouvoir résister, il fit un pas vers le jeune homme qui se recroquevilla un peu plus.

**Die (voix douce) **: N'aies pas peur…je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu…Qui es-tu ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Shinya se détendit légèrement. La voix de l'étranger était remplie de tendresse…Et son sourire ! Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil ! L'étranger avait des dents d'un blanc éclatant.

**Shinya** : Je…je m'appelle….

_Ne parle jamais aux inconnus…_

_Et s'il était dangereux ?_

Tout d'un coup, la peur le saisit. Il s'éloigna vivement de Die :

**Shinya** : Non ! Je ne dois pas ! Il faut que je parte !

Mais Die l'attrapa par le poignet et comme pour corriger la brusquerie du geste, il demanda d'une voix triste et douce :

**Die **: Non, je vous en prie ne partez pas…ou alors dites-moi où je pourrai vous revoir…

Shinya, partagé entre la peur et le désir d'en savoir plus, le regarda longuement. Regarder Die le bouleversait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait.

**Shinya** : Dans…Dans le chalet….le vallon…venez ce soir.

Il se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de Die et s'enfuit.

Pendant l'absence de Shinya, Kyo, Kaoru et Toshiya n'avaient pas chômé. C'était l'anniversaire de leur petit chéri, le dernier qu'ils allaient passer avec lui car le soir même, ils comptaient le ramener au château. Kaoru s'était mis en tête de lui faire un habit digne d'un prince et Toshiya, un gros gâteau. Seize ans sans pratiquer la magie n'avaient pas suffit à rendre ces trois-là plus dégourdis. Au bout de deux heures, l'ambiance dans la maison était celle-là :

**Toshiya **: Euh Kaoru ? T'as pris mesure sur un sumo pour cet habit ?

**Kaoru (au bord de la crise de nerfs et du fil pris dans les cheveux)** : Ta gueule ! **Se pique avec une aiguille.** J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaarre !!!!!

**Toshiya (observe l'immonde tas de velours que Kaoru essaie de coudre) **: On peut en mettre quatre comme Shin-chan là dedans ! Remarque s'il veut faire du camping un jour ce sera pratique, ça lui servira de tente !

**Kaoru **: Totchi va t'occuper de ton gâteau au lieu de m'énerver ou c'est ta bouche que je vais coudre !

**Totchi :** Il cuit mon gâteau…

**BAOUM ! (bruit du four qui explose en projetant partout des morceaux de gâteau noircis.)**

**Kyo (qui faisait le ménage, pelle et balai à la main)** : P'tain, c'est pas vrai, regardez l'état de la maison !!!

**Kaoru **: Je crois aux miracles maintenant….

**Toshiya** : Hein ? Depuis quand ?

**Kaoru** : Depuis qu'on a passé seize ans à bouffer ta cuisine ignoble sans en mourir !!

**Kyo** : Bon moi je recommence pas à nettoyer vos cochonneries ! Shinya se débrouille mieux que nous bon sang quelle honte ! On n'a pas trois plombes alors je vais chercher nos baguettes !

**Kaoru** : Eh oh non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Si Mana repère de la magie dans le coin c'est foutu !

**Kyo** : Tu préfères offrir à Shinya une tente de camping en velours et un émincé de gâteau cramé ?

**Kaoru **: Ben…

**Kyo** : Alors la magie ! **Monte chercher les baguettes**.

**Kaoru** : Bon Totchi, on se grouille. Il faut tout fermer même le plus petit trou de souris que personne ne se rende compte de rien ! Mana a des espions partout !

Ils se barricadèrent. Kyo revint avec leurs baguettes et en deux temps trois mouvements, l'habit de Shinya fut fait, le gâteau prêt et la maison nettoyée. Heureusement d'ailleurs car Shinya ouvrit la porte de la maison :

**Les trois** : Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiire !!!

Un beau sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme en voyant ce qu'ils avaient préparés :

**Shinya **: Oh merci beaucoup ! C'est magnifique !

Kaoru remarqua cependant un nuage de mélancolie dans les yeux de son petit protégé. Il le prit tendrement par les épaules :

**Kaoru** : Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ?

**Shinya **: Tonton Kao…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…dans la forêt.

**Toshiya** : Quoi ? Oh Shin-chan nous t'avions dit de te méfier. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

**Shinya** : Non ! Il est tombé d'un arbre juste devant moi. Et…il avait l'air si gentil…il était beau…

**Kyo (grands yeux)** : Beau ?

Depuis qu'il s'était enfui, Shinya traînait une grosse envie de pleurer. Cet inconnu lui manquait alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas.

**Shinya (voix qui tremble)** : Je…j'ai tellement envie de le revoir…je vous en prie, dites-moi que je peux…

**Kao** : Comment il s'appelle ?

**Shinya** : Je sais pas…je me suis enfui parce que…je me suis rappelé de ce que vous m'aviez dit. Mais…je veux le revoir…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Shinya. Kaoru, consterné, se tourna vers les deux autres :

**Kaoru** : Je crois qu'il est amoureux.

**Kyo (baisse la tête)** : Merde…

**Shinya** : Mais pourquoi ? J'ai bien le droit, j'ai seize ans…

**Kao** : Oh chéri, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que tu es déjà fiancé.

**Shinya** : Quoi ?!

**Toshiya (gravement)** : Depuis ta naissance oui. Au prince Die.

**Shinya (perdu)** : Mais…je ne suis qu'un…qu'un paysan ! Comment je pourrais épouser un prince ?

**Kao** : Parce que tu es un prince aussi mon chéri…Nous te l'avons caché pendant seize ans pour te protéger. Tu sauras bientôt toute l'histoire car ce soir, nous te ramènerons au roi Yoshiki…ton père.

Ce fut comme si le petit monde sécurisant de Shinya volait en éclat autour de lui. Il était prince, il était fiancé, il avait un père… Ses mains se mirent à trembler :

**Shinya** : Mais lui…je dois le voir ce soir…Je lui ai dit de venir…

Kaoru, conscient du choc qu'il était en train d'infliger à son bébé, le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

**Kaoru** : Ce n'est pas possible mon chéri…tu ne pourras jamais le revoir.

Tout d'un coup, Shinya le repoussa et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre en éclatant en sanglots. Son cœur était brisé et il avait peur de la suite.

Personne ne remarqua le cafard au regard mauvais qui avait entendu toute la scène et sortit par la porte que Shinya avait laissée ouverte.

A la tombée de la nuit, un étrange cortège quitta la forêt à pas de loups. Shinya enveloppé dans un long manteau marchait comme un automate, abruti de chagrin et d'angoisse. Il pensait à Die qui allait trouver la maison vide et penser qu'il s'était moqué de lui. De l'autre côté, il y avait ce statut de prince qu'il ne réussirait certainement pas à assumer. Et ce père qui soi-disant l'attendait avec impatience ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas élevé lui-même ? Shinya imaginait un vieillard sans cœur et tyrannique qui allait sûrement être déçu dans ses attentes.

_Je ne veux pas être un prince…je veux retourner dans la forêt…_

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient entrés dans un château dont toutes les pièces étaient soit entièrement noires, soit entièrement blanches. Celle où ils s'arrêtèrent était une sorte d'alcôve noire et richement meublé. Kaoru, avec sollicitude fit asseoir Shinya devant le miroir d'une coiffeuse. Shinya se retrouva face à son reflet aux yeux tristes. Le satin bleu nuit dont il était vêtu lui paraissait étrange sur lui. Il détestait cette pièce déprimante et ce château trop grand.

**Kyo (regarde par la fenêtre)** : Il y a tout le peuple là en bas !

**Shinya** : Pourquoi ?

**Toshiya **: Pour toi bébé. Ce soir, c'est le grand retour du prince Shinya et je peux te dire que tout le monde attend ça depuis longtemps.

**Kaoru** : Kyo, amène-toi, on a un dernier cadeau à faire à Shinya.

Ils se réunirent tous les trois et d'un coup de leur baguette, ils firent apparaître une fine couronne d'argent ciselé que Kaoru posa sur le front de Shinya :

**Kaoru **: Voilà…ce soir tu reprends ton rang. Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer bébé…

Shinya s'était à peine vu avec cette couronne qu'il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Les trois fées se regardèrent avec tristesse puis quittèrent la pièce en pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser Shinya tranquille pour le moment.

**Kyo (râle)** : J'suis dégoûté ! Le p'tit tombe amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie et on est obligé de le marier à ce débile de prince Die ! Je suis sûr que le type de la forêt était mieux !

**Kaoru **: Je ne sais pas…en tout cas, je pense qu'on ferait bien de prévenir Yoshiki de l'état de Shinya.

Mais tout d'un coup, un terrible pressentiment le saisit. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre. Avec horreur, tous les trois découvrirent Shinya qui suivait une étrange lumière dans un passage secret de la cheminée.

**Toshiya** : Non ! Shinya revient !!

En effet, Mana prévenu par le cafard avait ensorcelé Shinya pour l'obliger à le suivre. Alors que les trois fées se ruaient vers le passage, celui-ci se ferma perfidement devant eux. Et pendant ce temps, Shinya grimpa, grimpa les marches qui menaient vers le donjon.

**Kyo (cogne des poings contre la pierre) :** Merde, merde, merde !!! Ce n'est pas encore l'aube, la malédiction peut encore s'accomplir !

Toshiya et Kaoru essayaient tous les sorts possibles mais le passage refusait de s'ouvrir.

**Kyo** : Bon ok, je vais utiliser ma botte secrète…

**Kao :** Euh t'es sûr ?

Les yeux de Kyo devinrent soudain rouge sang et sa figure prit l'expressio d'un animal enragé :

**Kyo **: WARUMONO POWAA !!!

VLAM ! Le mur vola en éclats sous les assauts d'un Kyo en mode bestial qui se rua dans le passage, la truffe collée au sol pour suivre la piste de Shinya.

**Kaoru** : SHINYAAAAA !! Surtout ne touche à rien !!

Mais Shinya était déjà parvenu à une minuscule pièce ou il découvrit une chose qu'il désirait ardemment depuis des années : une batterie, une magnifique Ludwig blanche ! A son oreille, la voix de Mana lui susurra :

**Mana **: Tu en as envie hein ? Vas- y !

Incapable de résister, Shinya s'approcha. Mais à peine eut-il saisi les baguettes qu'il s'effondra au moment même où Kyo, Kaoru et Toshiya déboulaient dans la pièce.

**Kyo** : Shinyaaaaa !! Je vais te tuer espèce de sale travelo !!

**Mana** : Hahahahaha !! Tu parles pas sérieusement microbe ? Gardez-le maintenant votre petit prince chéri ! Niârk !

Et Mana disparut avant même que Kyo n'ait pu décider s'il allait d'abord lui arracher les yeux ou le démembrer.

Les trois fées, désespérées, transportèrent Shinya dans sa chambre. Son visage était si pâle qu'on aurait cru qu'il était mort si une légère respiration ne soulevait pas de temps en temps sa poitrine.

**Toshiya (pleure)** : C'est pas possible, on peut pas attendre cent ans, c'est trop long ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Yoshiki ?

**Kaoru** : Kyo, tu peux pas changer ton sort ?

**Kyo** : Je l'ferais si je le pouvais mais là je ne peux rien.

**Toshiya** : Ecoutez…le type de la forêt, Shinya est amoureux de lui. Si c'était lui qui l'embrassait, peut-être que ça marcherait ?

**Kyo** : Il est pas prince…

**Toshiya** : On s'en fout c'est lui qu'il aime ! Il faut essayer ! Et si ça ne marche pas, on ira chercher Die.

**Kyo **: On fait quoi de toute la masse qui attend l'apparition de Shinya ?

**Kaoru** : On va endormir tout le monde ! Yoshiki aussi ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit ! Et si rien ne marche, on les laissera dormir cent ans pour qu'ils se réveillent tous avec Shinya !

Le soleil s'était couché et tout le royaume attendait fébrilement le moment où Shinya apparaîtrait sur le balcon de sa chambre. Le roi Toshi était très inquiet. Son fils avait fini par revenir mais il refusait toujours le mariage avec Shinya. Pire encore, il lui avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un jeune paysan de la forêt et qu'il n'épouserait personne d'autre que lui. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'en informer Yoshiki qui était déjà suffisamment nerveux à la pensée de revoir son fils. Les deux rois ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une poussière de fée était en train de leur tomber dessus et les plongeaient peu à peu dans la somnolence. Toshi prit son courage à deux mains :

**Toshi **: Yoshiki, il faut que je te parle. C'est à propos de Die.

**Yoshiki (baille)** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **(s'endort)**

**Toshi** : Y m'a dit…qu'il était tombé amoureux…d'un paysan dans la forêt.

Yoshiki dormait déjà et n'entendit rien. Mais Kaoru, en mode chibi-fée, qui passait là, s'arrêta net dans son vol. Die ? Paysan ? Forêt ?

**Kaoru** : Oh par tous les dragons ! **(file chercher les autres)**

**Kaoru** : Les gars ! Le type que Shinya a rencontré, c'est Die !

**Kyo et Toshiya **: QUOI ?!

**Kaoru** : Venez, il faut qu'on retourne tout de suite au chalet !

Laissant tout le château plongé dans le sommeil, ils partirent à tire-d'aile.

Die se dirigeait en sautillant vers le chalet. Son cheval, un vieux canasson plus têtu qu'un âne, avait refusé de quitter son avoine pour se laisser monter. Tant pis, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de revoir son ange. La porte du chalet était entrouverte. Tout était étrangement silencieux mais il entra tout de même, confiant.

**Die** : Oh par tous les dentifrices ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

Dans le salon était affalée une espèce de living dead doll maquillée comme une voiture volée et couverte d'une robe bouffante surchargée de dentelle.

**Die** : Euh vous êtes qui ?

_Il est où mon joli petit blond ? Je me suis trompé de maison ?_

**Die** : Excusez-moi, je cherche un jeune homme d'environ mon âge. Je pensais qu'il habitait ici…

Mana éclata d'un rire caverneux et d'un geste des cordes apparurent pour ligoter Die.

**Mana** : Alors ça c'est trop drôle ! Celui dont ce petit imbécile s'est amouraché, c'était toi ? Le hasard fait bien les choses !

**Die** : Mais relâche-moi espèce de grosse Barbie vampirique ! Qu'est-ce que t'a fait de lui ?

Mana, assez furieux de l'insulte, lui ferma magiquement le bec et lui apprit d'une voix cynique :

**Mana** : Faudrait peut-être que je te mette au courant de l'histoire….ton chéri, c'était le prince Shinya qui a été élevé dans cette forêt pour échapper à une malédiction que je lui ai lancé quand il était bébé. Il était censé mourir avant l'aube de son seizième anniversaire. Mais les trois imbéciles de fées qui l'ont élevé l'ont ramené au château ce soir en pensant que ça ne craignait plus rien. L'aube n'est pas encore arrivée…Et ma malédiction s'est accomplie ! Il est mort !

Il fit apparaître dans l'esprit de Die une vision de Shinya inconscient sur le lit de parade où les fées l'avaient laissé. Die fixa longuement le visage poétique aux yeux clos de celui qu'il aurait dû épouser et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

**Die **: Vous l'avez tué…

**Mana** : Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi mon joli ! Je vais te laisser pourrir dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

**Kyo (débarque en mode bestial)** : C'est ce qu'on va voir grosse dinde bleue !

Pendant que Kyo se jetait sur Mana, Kaoru et Toshiya s'occupèrent de libérer Die.

**Die** : Vous êtes qui ?

**Kaoru **: Des fées. C'est nous qui avons élevé Shinya. Il a besoin de toi !

**Die** : Il est mort…

**Toshiya** : Non ! Il est seulement endormi ! La seule façon de le réveiller c'est le baiser d'un Prince Charmant. Comme il est amoureux de toi, on a pensé que si c'est toi qui l'embrasse, il se réveillera. Sinon, il faudra attendre cent ans la venue d'un autre prince.

Mana se débattait avec un Kyo qui essayait presque de le bouffer. En l'agrippant pour l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce, il se cassa un ongle :

**Mana** : Aaaaaaaaah !!! Ma manucure !! Trois heures que j'ai mis pour la faire !

**Kaoru **: Mais on a que ça à foutre chez les Gothic Lolitas ?

**Mana** : A part ça et notre collection de crucifix oui !

**Kaoru** : Pas étonnant qu'il vienne nous faire chier….

Sous l'effet de la colère de Mana, le sol se mit à trembler. Sentant la catastrophe arriver, Kaoru ramassa Kyo qui s'était méchamment mangé le sol et s'enfuit avec Toshiya et Die. Ils traversèrent la forêt étonnamment sans encombre. Mais arrivés près du château, ils virent qu'un épais mur de ronces avait poussé pour leur bloquer l'accès.

**Kyo** : Merde on fait quoi ?

**Kao (lance une épée et un bouclier à Die)** : Prends ça !

**Die** : Et j'en fais quoi ?

**Kao **: Tu te tailles un chemin jusqu'au château baka !

Les trois fées en format chibi n'avaient aucun mal à passer entre les branches. Mais Die maniait son épée comme un singe manie un bâton.

**Kao **: Mais c'est pas vrai, on t'a jamais appris à te servir d'une épée ?

**Die **: Ben en fait… les cours d'escrime, ça me barbait à l'école ! Aieheu ! J'ai failli me couper un doigt !

**Kyo** :….. Kao ? T'es sûr qu'il est bon pour Shinya ce crétin ?

**Die (dont les cheveux se prennent dans les épines)** : J'suis tout décoifféééééé ! Eh les libellules ! Ca vous ferait mal de me donner un coup de main ?

**Kaoru** : Pas question, débrouille-toi un peu tout seul ! Je ne veux pas d'un minus pour mon bébé ! Tu dois le mériter !

Râlant et jurant tout ce qu'il savait, Die avança dans les épines. Au bout d'un long moment, il sortit enfin des ronces.

**Kyo** : Eh ben, j'ai vraiment cru que ça prendrait cent ans !

**Die** : Shinya mon ange, j'arriiiive !

Die s'élança mais Mana n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il apparut devant eux, tremblant de rage.

**Mana** : Cette fois c'en est trop ! Je vais te jeter un sort qui fera tomber toutes tes dents !

**Die** : Naaaannnnn ! **(se planque derrière un arbre et évite le sort de justesse)**

**Kyo : **J'crois qu'il va falloir nous en mêler parce que ce boulet ne fait pas le poids face à Mana !

**Une voix** : Laissez je m'occupe de lui !

Stupéfaits, les trois fées virent s'amener…

**Kaoru** : Comte Gackt ?!

**Gackt **: Le seul et l'unique !

**Toshiya** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes censé dormir avec les autres !

**Gackt** : Oui mais je suis arrivé très en retard ! J'avais…euh….des affaires à régler avec Hyde.

**Kyo** : Ouais c'est ça des affaires….

**Gackt** : Hum bref ! Laissez-le moi, je le connais bien et j'ai une technique imparable que j'ai mise au point.

**Mana (ricane)** : Toi, une technique imparable ? Laisse-moi rire !

**Gackt **: Tu vas voir !

Comme par magie, le Gackjob apparaît accompagné par d'immenses peluches géantes. Sur la musique de _Vanilla,_ Gackt commence un déhanché des plus ridicules dans son pantalon impression-léopard-tellement-moulant-qu'on-voit-tout.

**Mana (mains sur les oreilles)** : Aaaaaaaaah !!! Non pas cette chanson, pas cette choré ! Quelle offense au bon goût !

**Gackt **: Tu peux parler de bon goût, t'as vu ton vert à lèvres ? **(donne des coups de reins et chante deux tons plus hauts)**

**Mana** : Nooooooooon !!!! **(part en courant)**

**Gackt **: Hahahhahahahahaha ! Allez les p'tits gars, la voie est libre continuez ! Moi je vais le poursuivre et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne viendra plus jamais nous pourrir la vie **(part sur les traces de Mana)**

Un gros silence stupéfait régna pendant quelques secondes.

**Kyo** : Bon il va descendre de l'arbre le koala ?

Die, horrifé aussi par la choré de Gackt, de frayeur avait grimpé dans l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était protéger. Il essaya de redescendre mais se vautra lamentablement par terre.

**Die** : P'tain encore ! Ca me réussit vraiment pas les arbres !

**Kyo (veine d'énervement sur la tempe)** : T'as vraiment intérêt à réveiller Shinya sinon je m'occupe de ton cas !

**Kaoru **: Bon, allez on y va !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le château remplis de gens endormis dans toutes les positions possibles. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait était des ronflements. Les trois fées conduisirent Die jusqu'au somment de la tour où Shinya reposait toujours. Lorsque Die le vit, son cœur s'emballa comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Shinya était celui qu'il lui fallait, il en était certain, c'était écrit quelque part. D'une main tremblante, il caressa la joue douce du bel endormi. Il mourait de peur de ne pas pouvoir le réveiller.

**Kaoru (très anxieux)** : Vas-y embrasse-le !

Die prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Shinya. Tout de suite après, le visage de ce dernier reprit des couleurs et il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer immédiatement ceux de Die. Derrière, les trois fées se mirent à pleurer de joie mais pour les deux amoureux, plus rien n'existait. Shinya n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Il fit un magnifique sourire à Die :

**Shinya** : Je suis désolé pour le rendez-vous manqué.

**Die** : C'est pas grave. Dorénavant, on ne se manquera plus jamais.

Shinya se redressa, Die le prit dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un long baiser digne d'un conte de fée.

A l'extérieur, l'aube se levait et le château reprenait vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Yoshiki, en se réveillant, fut très surpris et très gêné de trouver Toshi qui dormait sur son épaule. Ce dernier reprit conscience immédiatement après lui et se redressa vivement, les joues légèrement rouges.

**Yoshiki **: Euh hum Toshi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ?

**Toshi** : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui…Die m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré un paysan dans la forêt et qu'il était….

Mais un gros riff de guitare annonçant une entrée importante lui coupa la parole. Devant l'assistant émerveillée, on vit Die et Shinya, main dans la main, descendre le grand escalier.

Yoshiki, bouleversé, se leva de son siège en dévorant du regard le magnifique jeune homme qu'était devenu son fils.

**Toshi( yeux écarquillés)** : Mais ?! Mais à quoi il joue Die ? Aurait-il changé d'avis ?

Shinya, timide et peu habitué à voir tant de monde, se cramponnait à la main de Die qui l'encourageait régulièrement d'un regard rempli d'amour. Ils s'approchèrent des deux trônes :

**Die (murmure)** : Mon ange, à gauche c'est mon père et à droite c'est le tien.

Shinya dévora Yoshiki du regard. Il n'avait rien du vieillard acariâtre qu'il s'était imaginé. Tout juste avait-il quelques pattes d'oie et un ou deux fils argentés dans ses cheveux blond vénitien. En tout cas, il était visible qu'il était très ému de le revoir mais Shinya ne savait pas trop comment se comporter envers ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lâcha la main de Die et s'avança vers Yoshiki. Ce dernier n'y tint plus et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

**Yoshiki (voix tremblante)** : Mon enfant…je ne t'ai pas vu grandir…si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

L'étreinte de Yoshiki avait quelque chose de profondément chaleureux et sécurisant. Celle de Die aussi, pensa Shinya mais d'une façon différente. Il regarda son père et pour la première fois lui sourit :

**Shinya** : Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que j'étais orphelin. Je suis heureux de vous connaître enfin père…

Yoshiki eut un sourire encore plus large à ce mot de « père » puis il relâcha Shinya pour le rendre à son fiancé. Des violons commencèrent à entonner une valse.

**Kyo** : Une valse ?! Mais ils vont avoir l'air con ! C'est le Visual Kei ici, pas princesse Sissi !

**Narratrice** : Ah ouais t'as raison…Alors ils font quoi ?

**Kaoru** : Let's rock !!

Et toute l'assistance de rockeurs se mit à improviser un bœuf monstrueux. Ce fut Woodstock pendant une semaine dans le royaume et Shinya put s'éclater autant qu'il le voulut sur une véritable batterie.

Shinya et Die vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et adoptèrent un petit garçon qu'ils appelèrent Miyavi.


End file.
